Of Coffee and Sex
by NorwegianWood23
Summary: Modern day AU: Jim and Leonard, coworkers that rarely speak, run into each other at the coffee shop. Accidents happen, then one thing leads to another, and...well. PWP.


**A/N: So, uh, this is my first ever attempt at a PWP. Personally, I'm not a fan, but I suppose we are our own worst critics. There's also a little bit of OOCness on both parties. I tried rewriting it several times and it still ended up the same. So, with that, read on and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Jim's running behind, like usual. He's sure he'll never hear the end of it from Pike when he does finally skid into the older man's office.<p>

"You're late, Kirk," Pike tells him without even glancing up from his planner.

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry, but the printer was jammed, and then the elevator was stuck, and-"

"You didn't think to use the stairs?" Pike asked, finally raising his head and arching an eyebrow at the blonde man.

Jim felt his face heat up, but he held the other man's gaze.

"I did, sir. As did the twelve other people waiting for the elevator."

Pike rolled his eyes and snorted, unamused by Jim.

"Fine. Do you have the papers?"

"Yes, here they are," he replied, pulling a stack of papers out of his suitcase and setting them down on Pike's desk. He briefly scanned the top page before waving a hand at Jim in dismissal.

"You can go."

Biting his lower lip in an attempt to keep himself from saying something snarky, Jim turned on his heel and marched out of the office, grumbling to himself about overbearing bosses and stupid technology.

Looking at his cell phone, Jim groaned. It was only ten 'o' clock, and Pike wouldn't need him for another three hours. He had a small amount of busy work to do, but it would take an hour at the most. What the hell was he supposed to do with the remaining two hours?

Deciding that his morning was shitty enough to warrant a small treat, Jim chose to duck out of his office and walk to the coffee shop on the corner and get himself an espresso, or something equally as strong. He could use the caffeine jolt, as well as a pastry, to reward himself for dealing with such a demanding boss as Pike.

Once in the shop, he immediately felt more relaxed. The place was familiar, and the atmosphere reminded Jim of being at an old friends' house. Walking up to the counter, he flashed a smile at the pretty barista behind the counter. Her name was Uhura, and she was working there to help pay for school so that she could get a degree in linguistics. From what Jim had heard, she was quite talented with languages; he doubted she'd have a problem finding a job after college.

"Hey, Kirk," she said, returning his smile. Uhura was about the only woman Jim had met who could resist his charms, and that made him like her even more.

"What'll it be today?"

"Venti Americano. And can I get a slice of that lemon pound cake?"

"Shitty day at work?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. Pike's in one of his moods again."

"Sorry hon," she said, placing the cake in front of him before walking off to make his coffee.

"Eh, it's all right. Pike's nothing I can't handle."

"Still blows," Uhura replied as she placed a large cup of delicious smelling coffee in front of him.

"Yeah. Oh well. Thanks for the sugar and caffeine!"

"Anytime." Flashing her one last smile, Jim made his way towards a table in the back, where he sat almost every time he came to the coffee shop. He liked it because it was far enough in the back that most people left him alone (Jim usually only showed up when he had a project to work on and his roommate, Scotty, was keeping him up), but positioned in such a way that he could watch the people entering and exiting the store. He liked to come up with stories for the people walking in. Like the tiny redhead with the extremely pale skin that was standing at the counter right now. She was dressed to the nines, and it was only ten thirty in the morning. Her hair fell perfectly, her nails were done in a french manicure, and her shoes were Jimmy Choos. The smile she flashed Uhura was fake as hell, and looked like something you'd find in a magazine ad for toothpaste.

Jim decided the redhead had to be a model, or an aspiring one at the least.

He continued to people watch for a good half-hour, until his lemon cake was gone and he was down to the dregs of his coffee. He had managed to plot out the lives of ten more people in that time, and was pondering what to do now when _he _walked in.

Jim had to stop himself from jumping up and bolting out of the coffee shop right then and there.

Standing in line at _his _coffee shop, ordering something from Uhura, was Leonard McCoy, the man Jim had developed an unhealthy crush on. And wasn't that just so high school, having a crush on someone? Jim hated himself, sometimes.

Sure, Jim had spoken to Leonard-all of two times in the year that they had been working together. Both times had been disasters. Jim had become so flustered by Leonard's presence, he'd turned bright red and blurted out some lame excuse before running off. It wasn't like him at all; he was Jim Kirk, full of confidence and charm and wit.

However, faced with Leonard McCoy, the infamous Jim Kirk was reduced to an awkward teenage boy. Wasn't that just perfect.

Before Jim could think up a decent escape route, Leonard spotted him. He broke out into a smile and lifted his hand to wave at Jim.

Fuck.

Jim could feel his face heating up as he managed a weak smile and a wave back, his mind racing for a solution to get him out of there. Before he could come up with one, however, Leonard had approached his table.

"Hey! Fancy seeing you here. Pike let you off for the day?" Leonard asked, sliding into the seat across from him.

"Um. Not really, no. I just don't have anything else to do for him until one."

"Lucky you. Heard he's been working you like a slave here lately."

"It's no worse than usual, really." Jim fidgeted with the napkin his cake had been on, nervously shredding a corner of it. Leonard raised an eyebrow as he took a sip from his espresso, eyeing Jim.

"Really now? How so?"

"Uhh…" Jim's mind went blank when he met Leonard's gaze, those hazel eyes stopping all thoughts in their tracks.

"Jim?" Leonard waved a hand in front of Jim, a concerned look on his face. Jim blinked a few times.

"Huh?"

"You all right, kid?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Um. I have to go." Jim stood up abruptly, grabbing his trash and fumbling in his pockets for his phone.

"All right…You sure you're okay, Jim?"

"I'm fine." Without looking up, Jim began to head for the door, unaware that Leonard had stood up when he had. Naturally, he ran smack dab into his chest. Leonard just so happened to be holding his espresso still, and judging by the gasp from the taller man, Jim guessed that the hot drink had spilled on him.

"Shit! Shit, Leonard, I'm so sorry, here, let me help you-" Grabbing a wad of napkins off of the table, Jim thrust them at Leonard, who was in the process of pulling his shirt over his head. Jim froze when the shirt was completely off, and Leonard was holding it at an arms length, cussing about the temperature of the coffee.

"Son of a bitch, that hurt. Did I get any on you?" Leonard asked, genuinely concerned.

Jim didn't respond. He was too busy staring hungrily at Leonard's newly exposed chest, the sprinkling of dark hair sticking to his skin thanks to the espresso.

It appeared that Leonard noticed this, as a slow smirk worked its way across his face, and he brought a hand up to his chest. He dragged his fingers through the mess on his chest, then brought his hand up to his mouth, licking the drink off of his fingers. Jim swallowed hard at the sight, his cock rising in interest.

"Uhh…" Jim turned on his heel and bolted for the bathroom, unsure of where else to go. He prayed nobody had noticed their interaction beyond the coffee spill. Running into the nearest empty stall, Jim locked the door and sat down on the toilet, running his fingers through his hair.

Shit. Leonard knew. Just how in the hell was he going to face him at work now? Or even out in the coffee shop? Well, this was fantastic. Jim was just going to have to quit and find a new job, or die of embarrassment.

Too busy wallowing in self-pity and embarrassment, Jim didn't notice the main door opening, nor did he hear someone stop in front of his stall. He didn't even notice the lock being turned.

He certainly noticed when his door slowly opened to reveal Leonard standing there, leaning against the door frame. His shirt was back on, but unbuttoned, and he was smirking smugly at the blonde.

"I'd always wondered if that was why you acted so strange around me," he said, studying Jim intently. "Why didn't you just come out and say something?"

"What?" Jim was absolutely dumbfounded. Was this really happening?

"I like you, kid. I'd like to get to know you more. All you had to do was ask, you know."

"Oh. Um. Guess it's a little late for that now?"

"Not at all." Flashing Jim a wicked grin, Leonard stepped into the stall with him and shut the door behind him. Once it was locked, he straddled Jim's legs, looking down at him. Jim found his hands resting on Leonard's hips, almost of their own accord. The other man's grin widened at the hands on his hips, and he leaned down so that his lips were mere centimeters away from Jim's.

"Always thought you were hot, kid. I've been fucking waiting for this." Not waiting for a response, he closed the small distance and caught Jim's lips in a hard kiss.

Jim groaned, and Leonard took advantage of that, slipping his tongue into Jim's mouth, exploring every inch and crevice, dragging over the ridges of the roof of his mouth. The longer the kiss lasted, the braver Jim got, allowing his hands to slowly roam up and down, touching and stroking, until Leonard finally broke away for air and growled at him.

"Pants."

Nodding, Jim fumbled with the belt and buttons on Leonard's trousers, while the other man resumed his exploration of Jim's mouth, hands stroking along his shoulders and down his arms and back up to grip the back of his neck with one, and begin unbuttoning his shirt with the other.

Jim's heart was pounding as he finally got Leonard's pants open, unsure of what to do next. Fortunately for him, Leonard was more than happy to take the lead, finally done with Jim's shirt. He ducked his head down to press hard, biting kisses to Jim's chest, tongue flicking over a nipple as his hands dropped to unfasten Jim's pants (and thank God he did, because Jim didn't know how much longer he could stand to have them on). Once done, he settled himself on Jim's lap, cupping a hand behind his head.

"First of all, I think you should clean up the mess you made," he growled out, gently guiding Jim's head toward his chest. Nodding eagerly, Jim let his hands rest on Leonard's hips again before leaning in and dragging his tongue across Leonard's chest.

The answering moan was all the encouragement Jim needed.

He continued licking and sucking on Leonard's chest, leaving the occasional bruise behind as he cleaned the coffee off of his skin. The taste of the espresso, Leonard's skin and hair, and the noises he was making were driving Jim crazy; never in his fantasies had Leonard moaned like this, low, deep sounds that came straight from his chest, made his upper half vibrate.

They were a thousand times better than anything Jim had ever imagined.

"'S enough, kid," Leonard breathed, fingers tightening in Jim's blonde hair, tugging him away. Looking up at him, Jim found Leonard's pupils were blown wide, and his expression could only be described as predatory.

"Fuck, Jim," he murmured, sliding his hands down Jim's arms, then over his chest and to his hips. He let them rest there for a moment before dipping his hand into the waistband of Jim's boxers and wrapping his fingers around his cock. Jim gasped and dug his nails into Leonard's hips, bordering on leaving bruises behind.

Reaching down with his free hand, Leonard removed one of Jim's hands from his hips and guided it down the front of his pants and underwear, encouraging him to wrap his fingers around his cock. The low groan had Jim swallowing hard.

Needing no encouragement this time, Jim began to pump his hand up and down, setting a slow rhythm that Leonard followed. The soft noises Leonard was making made Jim's breathing speed up, as well as his strokes. He let Leonard's moans be his guide; twisting a little at the end of a stroke earned him a gasp, while stroking his head with his thumb pulled a loud moan out of the other man.

It was on a particularly loud, high pitched moan that Leonard would later deny making that Jim remembered just where they were, and how high the risk of them getting caught was.

Stifling a moan and thrusting up into Leonard's hand, he let go and felt himself come all over Leonard's hand and his own chest.

"Oh fuck," Leonard gasped, watching Jim in fascination. With one last stroke from Jim, and a keening noise, Leonard came, warm and thick, over Jim's hand.

Slowly withdrawing his hand from Leonard's pants, Jim brought it to his face, and on impulse, licked one of his fingers clean.

"Jesus Christ, kid, are you trying to kill me?" Leonard asked, voice rough with lust. Simultaneously smirking and blushing, Jim continued to clean his hand off with his tongue, keeping eye contact with Leonard the entire time. The brunette watched him hungrily, his eyes following every flick of the tongue, every movement he made. Once done, Jim grabbed Leonard's dirty hand and began to give it the same treatment as he had his own. Leonard's eyes fluttered closed, and he gently curled his fingers in Jim's mouth, pressing back slightly, almost as if testing his gag reflex.

"You are going to be the death of me," he muttered, opening his eyes again to take in the image of Jim's mouth wrapped around his fingers. He let out a low moan, and slowly withdrew them.

"I can already tell. You're going to kill me. Between that face, and your ridiculously adorable shyness, you will be the reason I die."

"That's…that's some lovely pillow talk, Leonard."

Leonard chuckled at that, leaning in for a kiss.

"Come with me back to my place, and you can hear some more of it."

Jim considered the invitation, debating on just how much longer he had until Pike needed him again.

"All right," he murmured, grinning shyly. Leonard's smile widened, and his eyes were dark with lust as he slowly began to put himself back together, eyes barely leaving Jim's face.

Jim flushed bright red under such scrutiny, but quickly fumbled with his own pants, working to put himself back together.

Pike could deal without him for the rest of the afternoon. Jim had a feeling that the lecture and punishment he would receive would be _totally _worth it.


End file.
